Talk:Gangplank/Strategy/@comment-190.177.235.45-20120214230053
Here's my two cents, on a semi-PERFECT build for GP, wich nets me 99% victories so far: *Start with a HP regen pendant and a mana pot, just in case *Turn pendant into philosopher's. That's ALL the mana regen you'll fucking need through all the game. *By now, farm all you can while getting kills of course, it's ridiculously easy thanks to parrley and raise morale. *Get boots and Sheen. *Turn dat Sheen into Trinity, finish Ionian boots. *Then, depending who does the most damage input (on enemy team ofc), get either Atma's or Force of Nature *Last Whisper at this time, to boost your damage. Sell your Philosopher by now, specially if you're already lvl 16 *Get the other item you didn't get before (Atma's if FoN, FoN if Atma's) *Change your Ionian to the two situational boots if your armor/mres isn't doing the job (Tabi's, Mercury's) And here's the hole in my perfect build: The situational item. Most of the times, I'll get a Warmog's to endure more damage, and boost mine (thanks to atma's), wich works wonders, althought the catch is that for a LAST item is a NO. Either you get it earlier or you don't, rendering it almost useless if bought at late, even if your game lasts for almost an hour. SOME PEOPLE will get BT, because its stacks are easy to fill, gives even MOAR damage for Parrley and a bit of Lifesteal. I say, Lifesteal is a NO. You won't be autoattacking ALL THE TIME unless you want to survive a 1v1 WITHOUT using Parrley. Or your oranges. The cocky player will always get a Sword of the Occult, just to show off how many kills they got, how they dominate noobs, etc. But that makes gp all the more focusable. Troll players or cowards, will get Quicksilver Sash. You know, double the oranges... Critplanks would prefer a PD over Trinity, thus making the "situational" item an IE (it would be core-ish) Zeke's Herald is now a good choice: HP, CDR, attackspeed and lifesteal, AND a plus with your active Raise Morale to contribute to teamfights. AND...some people would get a Tiamat, to skyrocket their farming with parrley to obscene levels (and get aditional mana/hp regen, because many noobs complain about his mana...) Self-Analysis of my build: *OK Farming capabilities *Mana regen covered IF YOU SMARTLY USE YOUR ABILITIES AND NOT SENSELESS SPAM THEM *Trinity gives burst, damage, HP and mana, a little AP for oranges, slow and critical chances, attack and movement speeds for chase and autoattacks *Atma's give armor, more critical chance, and a little but efficient boost on damage *FoN gives even more chasing capabilities (it's crazy combined with Trinity, boots, and even Raise Morale), decent mres and epic HP regen to sustain yourself between fights *Last Whisper, as always, skyrockets your damage with percentage armor pen, bonus physical damage, for those armor stacking opponents who think they'll counter you with a thornmail *Ionian, your mobility and spamming tool, can be changed to give even more Mres and tenacity for nukers with CC's, or armor and physical damage reduction for those pesky AD carries It is all covered: a perfect balance between Survivality, Utility and Damage without sacrificing anything. The Philo DOES COVER YOUR MANA NEEDS, SO STOP BITCHING ABOUT BLUE WHEN ANOTHER CHAMP NEEDS IT MORE THAN YOU, AND LEARN WHEN AND HOW SPAM YOUR PARRLEY. Getting red is plain overkill, do not underestimate your passive, and Trinity's chance to slow. But it's always nice to have an extra DPS up your sleeve. That's my review on my main champion, one that I don't ever regret unlocking, and the one that leads me to the most amazing victories. And to finish, a screenshot of my last match: http://s3.amazonaws.com/data.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzdh041Oz41r2evvzo1_1280.png